Space Bound
by EternalxInsanity
Summary: As Kane sits alone in his bedroom, he thinks about his dying with relationship with Raven, his blond boyfriend. Kane/Raven. Songfic-Space Bound- Eminem


Space Bound

Summary: As Kane sits alone in his bedroom, he thinks about his dying with relationship with Raven, his blond boyfriend. Kane/Raven

A.N: Just a quickie for you while I decide what the next events in Escape the Asylum will lead up to. This is post-Mindy but before Raven's breakdown.

_We touch, I feel a rush,  
We touch, it isn't much,  
But it's enough to make  
me wonder what's in store for us._

Curled up on the double bed in the very quiet Victorian Villa was Kane. Turning his bald head to the side, he noted _again_ that he was alone. The sun had gone down hours beforehand and his lover, Scott 'Raven' Levy, was yet to make his appearance. Kane longed to feel Raven's touch again, but he had blown a fuse after the death of Mindy, his ex. Raven's soft touch left Kane's skin tingling every single time and now Kane felt bitter for lashing out against the small blond. They could somehow get through this, couldn't they? This was just a temporary setback. Yes, that's all it was… but it didn't feel like that.

_It's Lust. You must be a sorcerer coz  
you just did the impossible; gained my trust.  
Don't play games, it'll be dangerous._

It had been like magic when they had met. Kane, then seventeen and known as Glenn Jacobs (his real name), had transferred from Death Valley, California to New Jersey to run away from the cops when he had stumbled upon a crying, eleven-year-old Raven in an alley beside a bar. Even at seventeen, Kane knew there was something special about the boy with the golden curls.

At the time, Kane had known very little of love and the conflicted emotions that went with it. But the sight of the small child crying his eyes out was enough to break down the walls within Kane and allow his emotions to come flooding back. So he had wandered over.

"Hey," Kane had said in his moth soothing voice, placing one of his large hands on the small boy's shoulders. The boy jerked up and looked at the big, masked man, his face wet with tears. Kane semi-smiled behind his mask. "It can't be all that bad."

"It is," the boy said, wiping at his eyes. Kane handed him a tissue and sat beside the boy, just as he had started to cry again.

It was that very moment that Kane and Raven's friendship, and evident partnership, began. Just by telling Kane his story, Raven had gained the big man's trust. But if Raven played with Kane's emotions like Katie had, Kane would not be very happy.

_If you fuck me over,  
Coz if I get burnt I'ma  
Show you what it's like  
to hurt, coz I've been  
Treated like dirt before ya._

Katie Vick had been Kane's first, but she had died while giving birth to Kane's daughter, Morgan, which had sent Kane on a murderous rampage throughout Death Valley to find his older, half-brother, Mark, the man who started the fire that killed her. Even at fifteen, Kane could kill with the best of them. But it wasn't until he was seventeen that he had almost been caught, so he moved to New Jersey to start his killings again.

Raven, even as a small boy, had been his guiding light in a sea of darkness. Katie had fucked him over, just by dying, but Raven was something special.

_Love is Evol  
Spell it backwards I'll Show ya.  
Nobody knows me, I'm cold  
Walk down this road all alone  
It's no one's fault but my own  
It's the path I've chosen to go._

Kane had always been alone in the world. Ever since he was a kid. His brother had always been the one that Kane followed around like a little, lost puppy. Mark had been the one to set fire to the funeral home his family lived in, so Kane's trust in him was shaken. Katie had established his trust but she had promised never to leave Kane and he, being fifteen, had taken it literally and had been completely crushed by her death. His little Morgan was put up for adoption as soon as he could and ran. To Kane, he'd lived alone most of his life.

But that was his choice and his choice alone.

_Frozen as Snow  
I show No Emotion  
Whatsoever so, don't ask me  
why I have no love for  
the muffuckin' hoes._

After Raven was put in the asylum for yelling at his inner voice out loud, Kane moved to Toronto, Canada to stalk his brother. But instead of finding Mark, he found the blonde Canadian known as Miranda Marie Stratus.

He had been sitting at ringside, watching Mindy when it happened; she fell from the top of a cage. Driven by an unknown force, Kane leapt over the barricade and caught her before she hit the ground. From then on, she was his little Minda-Bug and he was her ugly scar.

After eleven years, five kids and an even more damaged psyche, Kane had had enough. As soon as he heard about James Lawson and his Minda's affair, he dropped kicked her into the closest asylum to rot and returned to the one person he knew would still care about him: Raven.

_Blood-suckin' Succubus's  
what the Fuck is up with this?  
I've tried in this department but  
I Ain't had no luck with this,  
It sucks._

Mindy was the final stake to Kane's ever-cold heart. His last chance was Raven and the young man's soft touch. Even after fifteen years without the big man to protect him, surely Raven's love for him had remained.

One his way to see Raven, Kane ran into Stacy Funk, Terry Funk's oldest daughter. Out of pure need for sex, he kidnapped and raped her, which only added to his mile-long rap sheet.

As soon as everything clicked for the police, they threw Kane in a cell for 104 counts of manslaughter, three counts of rape and three counts of kidnapping. Kane's conclusion about relationships became very simple after being thrown in prison for a year; women were vile vixens that sucked the life from they prey and left them out to dry.

Kane had tried, many times, to be normal but no woman stuck around long enough to be his saviour. Really, it just plain sucked.

_But It's exactly what I thought it would be,  
like tryna start over.  
I got a hole in my heart  
from some kind of Emotional rollercoaster._

Love was a big bitch and Kane knew what he was getting into when he started his pursuit of Stratus anyway. But in the end, he was still hurt.

As Kane wallowed away in his cell, idea after idea struck him. The one person who needed to be by his side was sitting inside a padded cell, alone and probably scared. That thought and that thought alone plagued his mind each and every day.

The emotional roller-coaster that Miranda and Katie had sent him on had slowly driven the large man insane; so insane, in fact, he had removed his black and red mask and shaved his head. Due to the fire, his right eye was a really light pastel blue, as opposed to his dark blue left eye. His eyebrows were hairless and now he truly did look the way he felt; like a monster.

trying to start over was just not a viable option for Glenn Thomas Jacobs.

_Somethin' I won't go on til you toyed with my emotions,  
ho it's over. It's like an explosion every time I hold ya.  
Wasn't jokin' when I told yam You take my breath away.  
You're a supernova.  
And I'm a..._

By the time Kane's appeal rolled around, he had made up his mind; the small blond was his last chance at redemption. But how to get to him?

"Mr Jacobs," said the Judge as Kane's trial began, "how to you plead?"

_Guilty!_ Yelled Kane's conscience but the big, bald man kept a cool head and said what he'd rehearsed with his lawyer: "Insanity."

By the time Kane's trial was over, he has met and already started loathing Dr Steven Richards, PhD, known as Dr Stevie to his patients. And it also didn't help that Stevie was his doctor.

Looking up at Arch Angel Mental Asylum in Carson City, Nevada, Kane saw a familiar mask peering down at him; Mankind. His old friend, Mick Foley, had been placed in the same asylum as his beloved Raven. That was a plus.

He was pushed unceremoniously into the rec yard, a chain-link fence separating him from the real world. He looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of the little blond man named Raven. His breath caught in his throat when he caught a sight of his little Raven. Scott was sitting across the yard, his mess of blond curls wobbling back and forth as he laughed at a joke a small, black-haired girl had told. He smirked as Stevie released him from his handcuffs and let him wonder around, marching over to Scott as quietly as he could. He crouched down behind the smaller man and wrapped his muscular arms around his waist.

"I hope you're not laughing at me", he growled, which caused Raven to yelp and turn. Kane smirked. "Coz then my effort to find you would be totally wasted."

"Kane?" Scott asked, almost in a daze. Kane nodded and the smaller man threw his arms around him, hugging him tightly.

The smaller man, according to Mick, had been patiently waiting fifteen years for the Big Red Machine's return. Scott truly did take Kane's breath away and in the bleakness that was Kane's universe, Raven was a supernova; he lit up the sky like the Fourth of July.

_I'm a Space-Bound rocket ship and your heart's the moon,  
And I'm aimin' right at you, right at you.  
250,000 miles on a clear night in June,  
And I'm aimin' right at you, right at you, right at you._

Back at the house, Kane blinked into the darkness; he was still alone. The shadows danced around his head as he stared. He rolled over and stared at his duffle bag that had been thrown across the room the night before. Raven's black, Rhine-stone studded biker's jacket lay across it and Kane felt something inside him snap. He hoisted himself from the bed and picked it up, taking in the all-too-familiar scent.

The little bastard had to leave, didn't he? Kane groaned and flung the jacket back onto the bag, pushing open the doors that led to the balcony.

The moon was high in the sky, a big, round, pizza-shaped blotch in the dark sky. Raven, much to his credit, had told Kane that his love for the big man was as large and illuminated as the moon and that had made Kane tell his slightly smaller lover that he was a rocket sip, and Scottie's heart was the moon.

_I'll do whatever it takes,  
When I'm with you I get the shakes.  
My body aches when I Ain't with you;  
I have zero strength._

Kane flopped back down onto the bed and let out a disgruntled sigh. Being alone was such a bitch! So was being in love. God, how he missed his Raven. The little blond had a hold on his heart so tight it was crippling. He may have been love's bitch, but at least he was man enough to admit it… even though he hadn't said those three little words that Raven was desperate to hear. Even after twenty-five years, Kane hadn't told him, and that was probably why he had snapped after Mindy's murder.

_There's no limit on how far I would go,  
No boundaries, no lengths.  
Why do we say that 'til we get that person we thinks'  
Gonna be that one then once we get 'em it's never the same._

Katie; Mindy; Raven. All had that hold on him, but Raven was the only one that had stuck by him, even for the sixteen years he'd been in the asylum. Kane would have done anything for all three of them, and had. He'd courted Katie (then seventeen) by proving to her that he would the best boyfriend he could and she'd accepted that. Mindy had been the reverse; she'd courted him when he was masked and didn't talk to anyone by himself. She'd promised to love him, and had, right until her murder. For Raven, it had been more of a big brother bond at first, but once he'd hit sixteen and taken a liking to boys, Kane had deflowered the child then and there and they'd been together ever since, even if Kane had cheated more than once.

Once he nabbed the little blond, his whole life had changed, and that was a good thing.

_You want 'em when they don't want you,  
Soon as they do feelings change.  
It's not a contest and I ain't no conquest for no mate.  
I wasn't lookin' when I stumbled onto you; musta been fate._

Did the little blond still want him after Kane had tried to choke the life from him? Highly unlikely, and Kane ached all over every time he thought about it. It had been a big mistake, as had trusting Miranda and letting her in the house in the first place. He should have killed the little bitch on sight, but he had been overwhelmed with happiness to see her again that it clouded his judgement.

After Katie, Kane had wanted to be left alone, but his compassion, or what was left of it, had driven him to take the blond boy known then as Scott into his home and take care of him. It must have been fate that the two would meet because he'd felt more alive with Raven then he had with anyone else.

The connection he had with Raven was so strong it had driven out all conscious control and driven him completely mad. But he saw that as a good thing.

_But so much is at stake, what the fuck does it take?  
Let's cut to the chase; 'fore the door shuts in your face,  
Promise me if I cave in and break and leave myself open,  
That I won't be making a mistake… Coz I'ma_

If Kane caved and let his true feelings for Raven out, he'd be betrayed, again. Miranda had done it; she'd fallen hard and fast for the head of the Lawson household and that had been the very last straw so her murder was expected. And totally worth the one bullet it took do it.

Kane smirked from under the pillow that was placed firmly over his disfigured face; kudos to Raven for having the balls to handle the totally out of control situation. Now that both James and Mindy were gone, Kane would get on with his life, although, once word got back to Cooper and Connor, James' serial killer sons, they'd be on his ass faster than Stevie.

The Big Red Machine sat up as fast as lightening and blinked into the swirling darkness. That was definitely not a good thing. Both Lawson boys had a tendency to be messy with the way they killed people. Fuck.

_I'm a Space-Bound rocket ship and your heart's the moon,  
And I'm aimin' right at you, right at you.  
250,000 miles on a clear night in June,  
And I'm aimin' right at you, right at you, right at you._

_So after a tear and six months, it's no longer me that you want.  
But I love you so much it hurts, never mistreated you once.  
I poured my heart out to you, let down my guard, swear to God.  
I'll blow my brains in your lap, lay here and die in your arms._

Kane laid back down when he realised how many people in this house knew how to creatively kill _both_ Lawson boys. They'd be deader than dead before Kane even had a chance at them.

Soon, the Big Red Machine fell asleep against the soft covers of the bed, dreaming of his beloved Raven.

_Raven sat back against the solid, wooden wall, completely out of breath. Kane stood above him, his hands dripping with blood. A gaping hole had been ripped into his small blond lover's stomach and he was slowly dying. He looked up at Kane with horrified eyes._

"_I love you, Scott," Kane stated, using Raven's real name. "God knew how much I loved you. But now… now it's too late."_

_**Drop to my knees and I'm pleading,  
I'm tryna stop you from leavin',  
You won't even listen so fuck it;  
I'm tryna stop you from breathin'.**_

_Minutes before, Kane had gotten down on his knees (for the first time ever) at the bottom of the marble staircase, begging for Raven to stay but he'd pushed past him and walked straight to the door with his bag. Kane, in a fit of blind rage, had leapt to his feet and put both of his hands around Scottie's neck, squeezing tightly._

"_If I can't have you," he growled, "no one can!"_

_**I put both hands on your throat, I sit on top of you squeezin',  
'Til I snap your neck like a popsicle stick, ain't no possible reason  
I can think of to let you walk up out this house and let you live.**_

_Hearing the loud snap, Kane let Raven go and the small blond fell back against the white-washed wall of the Victorian Villa, his neck broken,_

_He barely had time to register the knife plunging into his already-wounded stomach. _

_Kane, having realised what he had done, dropped to his knees and pulled Scottie onto his knees, his tears adding more stains to Scott's already blood-stained shirt._

"_I'm so sorry, Scottie," he muttered, holding his dead lover in his arms._

_Before he knew what he was doing, Kane went and found his brother's hand gun._

_**Tears stream down both of my cheeks then I let  
you go and just give and before I put that to my  
temple I told you this.**_

_Kane put the barrel of the gun to his temple and looked at his lover, tears streaming down his cheeks._

"_See you soon, Scottie," he said before he pulled the trigger and blew a gaping hole in the side of his head, what was left of his brain being strewn across the wall._

Kane woke with a jolt to find his only living childhood friend, Mankind/Mick Foley, standing in the doorway. Mick was maskless for the first time in a long time and his mess of dark brown hair was in an even bigger mess than usual. Mick sat on the end of the bed and Kane realised that he'd only just woken up.

"You scream really loud," he stated and Kane glared at him.

"Says you, bastard," he replied. Mick rolled his eyes and whacked the one-year-older man on the head. Kane glared more and rubbed the back of his neck where Mick had hit him.

"Raven's not mad," Mick said, stating the blatantly obvious. "He's upset that you chose Stratus over him."

"But I didn't!"

"Try telling him that. He's convinced you don't love him anymore." Mick stood and stretched, excusing himself for a really early morning breakfast.

Kane blinked ad the door shut. Did raven really love him that much?

_And I would do anything for you, to show you  
how much I adored you. But it's too late to  
save our love. Just promise me you'll think of me  
Every time you look up in the sky and see a star  
Coz I'ma_

Was it really too later for Kane to prove that Scott is, was, and always would be the love of his life?

Kane flopped back down and stared at the ceiling, the shadows dancing and fading away as the sun cam up through the window.

The stars began to disappear one by one and the last one seemed to twinkle that much lover and Kane stared at it.

_Scottie._

The star seemed so much brighter than the others. So much, in fact, that it was more like a pulsating blimp in the vast, Northern sky then a star. It reminded him of Scott. Or apart of Scott that Kane thought had long been broken; his heart. Scottie adored Kane to no end and it's what had driven him to take care of the Mindy situation before it go too far out of hand.

_I'm a Space-Bound rocket ship and your heart's the moon,  
And I'm aimin right at you, right at you.  
250,000 miles on a clear night in June,  
And I'm so lost without you,  
Without you,_

"Oh, Scottie," Kane mused as he watched Scott outside with Cameron on his knees the next day after everything had been said and done. "I'd be so lost without you."

_Without you_

~END~


End file.
